


Oh Keptin!

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock accidentally catches Kirk and the young Ensign in a compromising position. Spock is disapproving, Kirk doesn’t give a damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Keptin!

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the first movie again, and it's all about how Chekov says Captain. It's short and ridiculous and porny. I'm sorry. :P

Spock rounded the corner, only to freeze at the sight that met him. Pressed against the wall at the end of the corridor was Ensign Chekov, his hands scrabbling at the wall, his head flung back. He was partially dressed, his pants hanging from one ankle, both his shoes still on. This behaviour was because of the man standing in front of him. His pants were around his knees, hands on Chekov's bare thighs to keep him up lifted, his bared rump flexing as he rut into the young man he had pinned against the wall.

And unless he was much mistaken, Spock believed the other man was, in fact, Captian Kirk. This suspicion was almost instantly confirmed as Ensign Chekov began to desperately whimper, over and over again,

"Keptin! Keptin, Keptin, Keptin!" Chekov squirmed desperately against the Captain, eyes flinched closed, his mouth hanging open, completely undignified. "Plees! Keptin! Uugh! Keptin, Keptin, Keptin!"

Captain Kirk gave a low growl, barely heard over Chekov's repeated whimpering and gasped noises, but when he spoke it was louder despite his face being buried against the side of the young Ensign's neck, his words lewd. "Cum for me, Chekov..."

"Keptin, HET... I... Cannot... Keptin!" Chekov's words broke off into a fractured moan as his legs tightened around Kirk's hips as his body tensed and shuddered. Kirk's movements didn't stop, but Chekov didn't even seem aware of it, his head tilted back, lost for the moment in the power of what was undoubtably his orgasm. Kirk was muttering against his skin, whatever he was saying, Spock couldn't hear, but he didn't doubt it was continued lewd, sexual comments.

"Chekov... Oh, that's it! Pavel!" Kirk groaned as he reached his own orgasm, shuddering against the young Ensign before they both slumped against the wall. Chekov was struggling to catch his breath, his face flushed red from the mixture of exertion and pleasure, a tiny little smile forming on his lips. He lifted his head again at last, his eyes opening only to have the smile instantly vanish from his face, his eyes going wide in horror.

"Commander Spock..." He breathed out, and Kirk twisted to see his Vulcan second in command watching them, his face a mask of stiff disapproval. Kirk gave a sheepish grin, pulling away from the younger crew member, letting Chekov slide back to his feet. Chekov's face was hot with shame as he struggled to get his pants back on, while Kirk seemed remarkably unfazed, though he did go to the effort of righting his clothing.

"Aah. Spock. Uhm, I don't suppose I'd get away with saying I was just... Finishing off Ensign Chekov's physical as requested by Bones?"

"No, Captain." Spock replied stiffly, his eyes cutting a little to Chekov, who was staring determinedly at the floor, before back at their Captain. Kirk gave a shrug.

"Guess that's a good thing, seeing as it was exactly what it looked like."

Spock didn't seem to find it as humorous as Kirk did, his face remaining tight. "I know it was, Captain. And I have to ask at what point you considered this to be a good idea?"

"What? You're going to lecture me about crew relationships?" Kirk wondered, arching his eyebrows, though there was a hint of challenge in his expression. Spock didn't back down.

"No, Captain. That would be hypocritical of me considering my standing relationship with Lieutenant Uhura." Spock replied coolly. "My only complaint could be found with-"

"Chekov's age? He might be young, Spock. But you know well as I do, from his work around this ship, that he is an adult, and a genius one at that." Kirk glanced back at Chekov with a glowing smile, glad Chekov looked up at him long enough to catch sight of him, smiling ever so shyly back. Spock huffed a little in what had to have been frustration, the half human part of him surfacing.

"No, Captain. My protests were going to be about the fact that you thought it was a good idea to... Do that here, rather than in your own chambers." Spock replied curtly, and Kirk seemed surprised by this, before that sheepish sort of grin crossed his face at that.

"Ah. Well, yes. I'll make sure that... That it doesn't happen again. Thank you, Mister Spock, for your complaint. It is duly noted, now... If you'll excuse me, I might take you up on that suggestion and... Take Ensign Chekov... And make it to my chambers this time."

Kirk gave that wide smug grin that he did whenever he felt he'd bettered Spock. It was all in jest, of course, but that didn't stop Spock shaking his head as he watched their Captain lead the young and still clearly flustered Ensign away.


End file.
